tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Pie
Pie Ikisatashi is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main villains of the story. He is the one of the aliens who come to Earth, wishing to "reclaim it". History Pie comes to Earth with Tart to aid Quiche in preparing the planet for Deep Blue's arrival. He is calmly analytical during his initial attacks on the Mew Mews, scientifically escalating the "mortality rate" of each chimera anima he sends and, when they are defeated, noting that "stronger tactics will be needed". Unlike Quiche and Tart, Pie does not outwardly express his emotions often, rarely smiling even when taunting the Mew Mews and after Deep Blue's awakening. After Deep Blue is defeated, Pie and the others return to their world. In the anime adaptation, Pie kills Tart when Tart protects the Mew Mews. Later, when Deep Blue destroys their base and all of the chimera anima, he uses his fans to protect the Mew Mews and dies. In the end, however, Pie redeemed himself. Before sacrificing himself, Pie remembers what Retasu had told him in the past and showed a true genuine smile. It has also been mentioned that Pie had hidden feelings towards Retasu. Personality He is calmly analytical during his initial attacks on the Mew Mews, scientifically escalating the "mortality rate" of each chimera anima he sends and, when they are defeated, noting that "stronger tactics will be needed". Unlike Quiche and Tart, Pie does not outwardly express his emotions often, rarely smiling even when taunting the Mew Mews and after Deep Blue's awakening. He is the most serious of the aliens and most loyal to Deep Blue, meaning he rarely jokes around in his missions to destroy the Mew Mews. He was sent along with Tart to help Quiche destroy the mews, wipe humanity from the face of the planet, and take over Earth. His personality, however, is somewhat much like that of Zakuro, but unlike her he shows no signs of emotions whatsoever. Appearance Pie is the most masculine of the trio, and is mostly seen wearing a pair of wristbands that cover the whole forearm, a pair of pants, and a sleeveless shirt that has a transparent mid-section. His hair color is somewhat appears to be greyish-purple, and his eyes are somewhat about indigo. He is the oldest of the trio, as well as the most intelligent. He appears to be the oldest and most mature of the aliens, not to mention the most serious and the most loyal to Deep Blue, meaning he rarely jokes around in his missions to destroy the Mew Mews. Powers Out of all the aliens, he is the most obedient of Deep Blue's servants, and will do whatever he can to fulfill their plan to save their dying race. He is second only to Deep Blue in terms of strength. Like Quiche, he creates an assortment of Chimera Anima, even though it doesn't seem that he makes them as often as the other two aliens do. He is also very intelligent, always using computers and thinking over his plans before going into action. His weapon is a large fan that allows him to use wind, electric, and ice attacks. His main attacks are Kuu-Rai-Sen (Sky Thunder Fan) and Fuu-Hyou-Sen (Wind Ice Fan). His most powerful attack so far is Kuu-Rai-Sen-Puu-Jin (Sky Thunder Whirl Wind God). The English dub renames his weapon Stormy Fan, and attacks to Aerial Tempest and Ice Wind Blast. Family Mia Ikumi has confirmed that Pie and Tart are brothers and Quiche is his adoptive brother. Quotes *'Pie:' No matter what happens, I will follow Deep Blue-sama untill the end.'' International Name Changes *Fansubs, as well as some official dubs, have named him Pai ''in unaltered transliteration. Although it's prounounced the same, his actual name is suppose to be spelled ''Pie. *'Mew Mew Power '- Sardon (short for Sardonic) *'''Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - Pie Ikisatashi *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Pai *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Paak-Yi (Pronounced similar to Pah-yee) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Pai *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Pai *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Sardon *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Pie *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Tarto (Tart and Pai's names were accidently switched in the Danish dub.) Voice Actors *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Nobutoshi Kanna *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Pete Zarustica *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Diego Sabre *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - ??? *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Git-Kwan Lou *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Eom Sanghyeon *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Gábor Varga *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Harold Leal *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Gil Tsernovitz (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Gilad Kaltar (Season 2, Ep. 27-52) *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Mathieu Moreau *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Ivo Roberto *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Quimbé *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - ??? *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Timm Mehrens *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian)' - Vladislava Djorđević *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Stamatis Gardelis Trivia *In the English dub, all of the aliens were named after negative characteristics. Pie's name is changed to Sardon, which is short for the word "Sardonic" meaning "Marked by scorn, mockery, and cynicism", which describes his English dubbed personality really well. *Pie has a British accent in Mew Mew Power. *He is the last of the trio to be redeemed. *He and Zakuro are very alike in their personalities.